Adore
by chakeroo
Summary: just a rei/minako oneshot inspired by the song "adore" by paramore... :D


_**Disclaimer:**_just borrowing the characters and song… :D

**A/N:** Hi everyone… this was supposed to be posted before Minako's bday but I forgot about it due to a hectic work month and some other personal things… Oh and I'm sorry if I haven't updated the "To my Minako" fic… I haven't found the right way on how to end the story so… if you have ideas just PM me… :D I love hearing suggestions… :D

Oh and this was edited by the wonderful Honulicious… :D thanks! *HUG*

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Whooosh<em>

Rei brushed away her hair from her face and chuckled when she saw Minako frozen with a blushed face while trying to not let the breeze hike her skirt up. The blond playfully glared at her friend then continued to play with the dark chocolate Labrador that the miko gave her for her birthday. In advance. Because there are still 7 more days before her actual birthday; and yet the miko gave her the puppy last night since Minako kept bugging her about what she would get for her birthday.

There was only one word that came to Rei's mind to describe it.

_Whipped._

Seriously and utterly whipped.

Rei smiled and shook her head as she looked at Minako and the puppy play.

The scene was really dreamy. The sun was slowly rising making Minako's golden mane glow as the rays touched her hair. The blond's blue eyes shone with the light and it made her skin radiate with happiness. The grass was a little tall but soft enough not to feel itchy and the morning dew softened it a bit so the blond could go barefoot to play with her puppy. The miko could see the city's landscape in the distance and the birds were chirping and flying around where she was sitting. The shade of the tree was comforting and the roots gave her some space to comfortably sit on a blanket to watch the whole dream like sequence take place.

_Kaw kaw kaw_

Phobos and Deimos settled at the root of the tree near Rei. The miko smiled and scratched the two's head. The crows let out a "kaw" of satisfaction then looked at Minako then to Rei which made the miko chuckle a bit. Phobos cocked his head to the side while Deimos looked at Minako again. Deimos flew near Minako, then picked at the puppy's ear playfully. Phobos hopped on Rei's bent knee and looked at her. The miko raised an eyebrow at her pet then the crow followed Phobos in teasing the puppy as the puppy playfully ran and tried to catch the two birds. Minako was laughing at the cute sight.

Actually, this was the place where Rei spent her day when she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Or just to be emo about everything without anyone judging her. But now it became _their_place ever since she took Minako here after the blond was all depressed when Yaten went away. Rei spent the whole morning hugging and whispering reassurances into the blond's ear as she fell asleep after crying under the cool shadow of Rei's tree. Ever since that day, if they had no activities planned, they were under _their_ tree every Sunday before dawn and spend the whole morning just relaxing, talking or looking at the view while Rei hugged Minako from behind. It was only possible after Minako convinced Yuuchiro to take up Rei's chore every Sunday morning; and to Rei's surprise, he accepted willingly.

The miko was a private person and letting Minako in on this secret spot meant a lot to her. It's not that she regretted taking Minako to her… _their_… spot, she just wished that there was another reason why she took her there.

The miko sighed, put on her earphones and turned on her Ipod. She searched for a specific playlist with one song on loop. The miko touched the screen to play the song and looked at Minako once again.

The blond saw her friend looking at her, she cocked her head to the side then smiled and waved at the miko. The dog suddenly jumped on Minako, startling her and making her giggle as the dog licked her face. The two crows perched on the shoulders of the blond, one per shoulder, gave a satisfied "kaw" as the puppy barked playfully at Minako.

_Tap tap tap_

Rei was now tapping her foot on the ground as she listened to her Ipod. The lyrics sinking in as she listened to the song over and over again.

_I don't mean to run  
>But every time you come around<br>I Feel more alive, than ever  
>And I guess it's too much<br>Maybe we're too young_

_And I don't even know what's real  
>But I Know I've never…<br>Wanted anything so bad  
>I've never wanted anyone so bad<em>

The miko stopped tapping the ground with her foot, put her face in her hands and then groaned. She was having these conflicting emotions about the blond and it was making her crazy. Everybody knows about her temper, and add some very confusing emotions to the mix, nope… not good. At all.

She knew she loved Minako but she wasn't sure if she's ready to let anyone in… just yet. The miko was all smiles on the outside but in the inside, she felt like a zombie. She didn't want to admit it, although her grandfather seemed to notice it, she was still broken after her mother died and her father became distant as the years passed by.

It's ironic, really. She has the power to control fire, even read them; and yet she felt no warmth. The miko felt like her heart was coated with ice.

Might as well have Sailor Mercury's powers with all the ice that surrounded her heart.

Being broken makes you feel numb to almost everything, and she never thought of asking for anything. Rei thought she wasn't worth the trouble. But the blond made her feel so alive that she can feel the ice slowly melting away. Ever since they met, Minako made every day less painful and the world more beautiful making her feel the warmth. The blond made her want… no… _need_ to know everything about her; to ask if she was worth the trouble even though she was broken.

_If I let you love me  
>Be the one adored<br>Would you go all the way  
>Be the one I'm looking for<br>If I let you love me (If I say)  
>Be the one adored (Its Okay)<br>Would you go all the way (You can stay)  
>Be the one I'm looking for<em>

But the miko was scared to death. Scared to death because no one has chosen her for anything before and she doesn't know how to ask the blond. And yet every time Minako holds her hand, she feels this tingling feeling that maybe getting hurt would be worth it. The biggest problem is how she will ask the blond since she doesn't know how to in the first place? Would the blond love her too? And in the same way? Or would she just laugh it off?

_Help me come back down  
>From high above the clouds<br>You know I'm suffocating, But I blame this town  
>Why do I deny<br>The things that burn inside,  
>Down deep I'm barley breathing<br>But you just see a smile  
>And I don't wanna let this go<br>Really I just want to know_

Rei groaned again. All these overflowing emotions were too much to feel for one person. She's not good with these kinds of feelings since she was child. She can laugh, cry or be angry but her true feelings were kept locked inside. She wanted to protect Minako from every bad thing that could possibly hurt her. But most importantly, she needed to be Minako's… to be her _everything_.

Suddenly something wet was dripping on her jeans, and then something just licked her exposed elbow. The miko looked up and the puppy jumped on her, making her fall back a little on the tree's trunk. The puppy continued to lick and bark playfully at Rei. The miko picked up the puppy and hugged it. Minako squatted in front of the miko and smiled. The crows suddenly let out a "kaw" and the puppy wiggled itself out of Rei's grip and ran as fast it could to chase the two. Rei chuckled and parted her legs then patted the ground to indicate that Minako should sit there. The blond obliged and snuggled into Rei's front as she settled down. The blond's face started to nuzzle Rei's neck while the miko hugged her from behind humming the song.

Minako sat straight and looked at Rei and smiled. She took one of the earphones and put it in her ear. Rei froze on the spot as Minako took the Ipod and looked at the name of the playlist.

_If I let you love me  
>Be the one adored<br>Would you go all the way  
>Be the one I'm looking for<br>If I let you love me (If I say)  
>Be the one adored (Its Okay)<br>Would you go all the way (You can stay)  
>Be the one I'm looking for<em>

"Mina? You named a playlist after me?" Minako almost whispered and snuggled again against Rei's neck as the miko hesitatingly nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments until Rei decided to at least tell Minako that she appreciates her.

"Erm… Mina?" Rei stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me," Rei whispered against Minako's hair and then proceeded to kiss her forehead. The blond responded with a kiss to Rei's neck and it didn't go unnoticed. The miko's heart went from 60 to 200 in a second and she knew Minako could feel and hear it.

"Rei?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"It's okay to ask me," Minako sat up and faced the miko again. She smiled as she brushed a strand of hair away from the miko's face. "Don't be afraid to ask me anything you want or need. I'm not them," Minako looked deep into Rei's eyes and smiled again.

Rei blushed and suddenly hugged Minako which made Minako squeal a bit. "I… I love you… like more than a friend. Like not platonic… at all… Nope… Not platonic!" Rei rushed through her words.

Minako pushed Rei gently so that the blond could look the miko in the eyes. Rei couldn't keep eye contact with the blond out of embarrassment and fear of rejection.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way. I mean, I'm sorry I even said it," Rei said without looking at Minako.

"Look at me, Rei. Please," Minako pleaded with Rei and the miko tilted her chin up a bit. Then Minako leaned forward slowly and kissed Rei one the lips for the first time. It took several seconds for the kiss to register in Rei's mind, but when it did, she kissed the blond back passionately.

After the kiss, Minako was still cupping Rei's cheek as they leaned their foreheads together and she said, "I love you, too. You're worth it, Rei. Don't let anyone say other wise."

A lone tear fell onto the miko's still red cheeks.

"But…"

"Yaten?"

Rei nodded.

"I liked him a lot. But I didn't love him. To tell you the truth I thought I didn't have any chance with you. That's why I dated all the time. But when you showed me this spot… _our_ spot, it gave me hope. You were opening up to me after all these years. You finally opened up to someone," Minako answered.

"So you choose me? Freely choose me?"

"Yeah. I choose you, Rei."

After several seconds, Rei laughed.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Minako sat up straight and playfully slapped the miko on her shoulders.

"You made it sound like I'm a pokemon!" Rei laughed again and this time Minako laughed with her.

"Way to kill the mood, Pyro," Minako said and Rei chuckled.

"But seriously though, thanks for saving me," Rei smiled at Minako.

"Anytime, Rei. Anytime," Minako answered. Rei leaned and kissed Minako again. As they pulled apart, Minako had this shit eating grin on her face.

"W-what?" Rei looked flustered.

"About our first date…"


End file.
